koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Joan of Arc/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Joan of Arc. Bladestorm *"There are things in this life worth dying for." *"You have no hope of defeating me." *"Thank you. You have saved me." *"Your heroism brings hope to us all." *"Let us stride forth. We must bring an end to the chaos of these times." *"This is but one step on the path toward peace." *"May my efforts serve as an inspiration to others..." *"The Lord shall lead us to victory!" *"I have liberated this place!" *"Meet your enemy with courage!" *"If we stand together as one, none may defeat us!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"I fight from the heart!" *"Victory is ours!" *"I must change this fear into courage and go forth!" *"It is imperative that we try even harder next time." *"Clearly, our minds were as one out there!" *"You give me the courage to keep fighting. Although it is not much, I want you to have this present." *"I knew you could do it!" *"Unfortunately, that did not go as planned..." *"I repelled many enemies in the last battle. I believe that victory will help secure our uncertain future." *"Lately, I am continually called to battle. I must try hard so as not to let everybody down." *"I was not very effective in the last battle. I need to do what I can to become stronger..." *"Haha... This is a most enjoyable party. It feels as if it could warm even the coldest of hearts." *"Rest in peace." *"With this act I prove my vow!" *"Your message has reached me!" *"Beautiful, yet somehow so sorrowful... The melody of an unparalleled warrior..." *"The swordplay of one unrivaled under heaven... Most impressive!" *"Amazing... such swordplay could only have come from the East!" *"Ah, so this is unparalleled love!" *"I cannot fall here..." *"What? I must now fight myself...?" *"Incredible... How brave, how heroic...!" *"What impressive skill!" *"Thank you so much, you saved me!" *"Thank you for your assistance." *"My feelings cannot be changed." *"Too strong...!" *"Such a beautiful, strong melody." *"My thanks for your assistance." *"A whirling storm of blades opens a path before us..." *"You would risk yourself for me...?" *"There is no hesitation in your sword, is there?" *"You have faced this danger, for me...?" *"I can hardly take my eyes from your elegant, graceful form." *"You offer the hand of salvation to me?" *"Amazing... Such bravery...! The sight of you gives me courage!" *"Magnificent! Your deeds inspire me." *"Thank you so much, you saved me! Will you now please fight by my side?" *"Thank you for your assistance. Let us work together now to end this!" *"My feelings cannot be changed. No matter whom it is I must face...!" *"Too strong...! I wish we could have met under the same flag." *"Such a powerful melody. The perfect music to lead us to victory." *"My thanks for your aid. Let us ride your melody to victory in this battle." *"Your blade storms through the enemy ranks...! I must follow where it leads!" *"You risk your life, just for me...? This is surely how you obtained your scars!" *"Your sword swings straight and true. You believe fiercely in your cause, do you not." *"You would risk such danger, just to reach me...? Your kindness pleases me, but also brings me great worry." *"I can hardly take my eyes from you. So this is what it is to fight for love..." *"You offer the hand of salvation? I feel your love so strongly!" *"We cannot lose while you are with us! I have total faith!" *"You are our hope... Please, bring us to victory." *"I knew you would come... I never stopped believing in you." *"You really have come... I had faith that you would." *"There are reasons why both of us cannot back down, it seems. En garde!" *"If I have to lose, then at least let it be to you... I must confess this thought crossed my mind." *"A strong and beautiful melody opens the way for us. You are a beacon of hope to us all!" *"I had faith that you would come. Let us join hands and overcome this nightmare!" *"I see light flashing at the tip of your blade... The light of hope!" *"Please do not incur any more wounds on my account. Let us go together. I will support you, too." *"You are strong, but courage also puts you in danger... Please, show some restraint, for my sake." *"I knew that you would come. Please, you must value your own life..." *"This is true love! I am so deeply moved!" *"Oh, my savior! Lead me to safety with your love!" *"Let us fight as noble knights!" *"I shall never lose heart! I will fight until my dying breath!" *"Lord, give me strength and lead us to victory!" *"It is time to lay our feelings on the line!" *"Such a sad poem. Its words strike at my heart..." *"It is time to end this pointless war!" *"If fighting is the only way, I will do what I must..." *"I cannot even see your strikes, let alone block them..." *"If I cannot summon the courage to face you, then I am done for!" *"I want to save you from this endless war." *"You are pure, innocent... and dangerous. War does not suit you." *"I refuse to let someone as kind as you die." *"Show me what it means to fight with love." *"I feel so strange. Your strikes are actually comforting..." *"Such compassion... I want to learn all I can about your teachings!" *"I will never run and hide!" *"Yes. We must fight in order to bring change to this cruel world." *"I will resist you, come what may!" Ultimate *"You are a true saint, which nobody can deny." *"You fight with such beauty and grace!" *"You came here to help me?" *"You fight with such beauty and grace! Yet, you seem to be filled with much sadness." *"You came here to help me? Your kindness is most befitting of a saint such as yourself." *"I can tell that you carry many heavy burdens. I suppose that explains how you became so strong." *"I am relieved now that you are here. I feel as if I am being watched over by my own mother." *"Why do we have to fight one another?" *"You seem to be pure in thought. So why are you doing this?" *"I must find the courage to keep on fighting so that I can help alleviate your sadness!" *"I will as long as you tell me what it is that you are thinking." Category:Quotes